The present invention relates generally to a push button, and in particular, to a push button that is both durable and reconfigurable, and methods for the use thereof.
Often, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,978 to Jacobi, push button latches are configured with a push button that moves through, rather than with, a sealing gasket, which prevents water and other foreign matter from entering into the interior of the push button. In such a configuration, the push button can turn, roll or otherwise wear upon the gasket, thereby reducing the sealing life of the gasket.
In addition, push button devices often are configured with an outer cover that is fixedly connected to or integrally formed With a housing. In such embodiments, the push button device cannot be customized for or by the end user. In addition, the device is not easily repairable if the outer cover becomes damaged. Accordingly, the need remains for an improved push button device that is both durable and easily reconfigurable.